Together Forever
by Coolio33
Summary: A Sweet Romance fic H/H, please r/r!
1. The Accident

Harry woke up abruptly. "Not again" He thought to himself. This was the second one this week. He had been having weird dreams where he was yelling "Nooooo" over and over again. Someone had been getting hurt in the dreams, but he couldn't tell who. Well, guess I might as well finish some homework.

He walked over to his trunk and pulled out his books. "Guess I might as well get my potions homework over with." He muttered to himself. Potions was his least favorite subject, and for good reason! His least favorite teacher, Snape, taught it. Snape had hated Harry ever since his first day at Hogwarts. The essay he had to write had to explain his favorite potion, why it was his favorite, how to make it, and what it did. Harry thought and started writing about the Polyjuice Potion. Him and his two best friends Ron and Hermione had used it to find out information about The Chamber of Secrets during his second year at Hogwarts. Suddenly, an owl flies through his open window. Its Pidwigeon, Ron's Owl!! Harry reaches over and unties the letter from his leg and reads it

Dear Harry,

How are things going? Do you want to come over? Ask the Dursleys and if they say yes, send an owl and we'll come pick you up tomorrow at 2:00. If you don't send an owl, we'll come pick you up anyway. Oh Yeah, Hermiones coming over. (Harry's glad about this) 

See Ya Tomorrow,

Ron

PS We're using Floo Powder.

"Yes!" Harry Thinks. Of course the Dursleys will let him go, they're too scared of Sirius Black, his godfather, to say no! He starts writing a letter to Sirius telling him he'll be at Ron's house if he wants to talk to him.

He then walks downstairs and starts fixing the Dursley's breakfast. After breakfast Harry says "Uncle Vernon, can I go to my friend Ron's house over the summer?" Vernon says "No!" Okay, I've gotta go send an owl to my godfather telling him you said no." Harry says, barely able to hold in his laughter. "You already told y-y-your godfather?" Vernon stutters. Harry says "Yeah." "Okay then, you can go" Vernon says. "Okay." Harry says. Harry then walks upstairs to rest for awhile.

The next day Harry can't wait. He walks downstairs with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. The Dursleys decided to go out and get something to eat at 1:45. At precisely 2:00 the fire starts roaring and Ron and his father step out of the fire. "Where's the Dursleys?" Ron Says. "After last year's tongue incident they decided to leave at 1:45."Harry Says. Ron and Harry start laughing. "Boys, stop laughing." Ron's dad starts laughing with them. They all 3 step into the fire packing Harry's stuff and say "The Burrow". 

When they get there, Harry and Ron run upstairs to sit Harry's stuff down. While they're walking upstairs Harry stops infront of where Ginny's room used to be. "What happened here?" Harry says in shock. "Oh, Fred and George's experiments blew it up so her and Hermione are sleeping downstairs, of course you probably wouldn't mind sharing your bed with Hermione." Ron says and starts laughing "I'll kill you Ron!" Harry says and takes off after him. 

After they get upstairs Ron says, "Harry let's go downstairs, get the others, and go outside to practice Quiditch." "Sounds good to me." Harry says. "Any of you guys or girls wanna play Quiditch?" 

"Sure." Ginny and Hermione say. "Sorry, we're busy." Fred and George say. "Okay." Ron says. Once they got outside Harry said "How about me and Hermione against Ron and Ginny?" "Of course you want to be with Hermione." Ron said. "Ok." Hermione said. 

They are playing when a bird flies by and scares Hermione so much she falls off of her broom. Without thinking, Harry goes into a dive and falls off of his broom and Hermione lands on him. "Could you get off of me?" Harry says. "Why?" Hermione says. "You're squashing me." Harry says and blacks out. Hermione yells "Ron, get your mom!!!" "Okay" Ron says while running into the house. 

Later that evening Hermione is still sitting next to an unconscious Harry and falls asleep. Harry wakes up and feels something on his stomach. He looks down and sees Hermione asleep, but what suprises him is that her head is resting on his stomach. Harry then falls back to sleep. 


	2. The Toffee

**__**

PLEASE Read Part 1 before this, and don't forget r/r!!

I Know It's Short, But I Had To Post This!

Oh, Yeah I Don't Own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, And All Other Characters Are All J.K. Rowling's Property, So Don't Sue Me.J

****

Together Forever _2_

The next day Harry wakes up and hears a click. "Wha??" Harry said. "Gotcha!!" Ron said. "What's going on? Oh no!" Hermione says while staring at the muggle camera in Ron's hands. "Wait till everyone sees this!!!!" Ron says while waving the developing photo in the air. "Harry looks down and sees Hermione laying in the bed with him, her arms around him. "What happened?" Harry says. "When you got hurt yesterday I didn't want to leave you alone, I guess I dosed off and fell onto the bed." Hermione says while blushing crimson and getting darker every second. "If anyone sees that picture I'll kill you!!" Harry says. "You know you enjoyed it Harry." Ron says, making Harry blush deeper. "Shut-Up!" Hermione says while blushing. Ron gets up and walks out. "Harry, thanks for what you did yesterday." Hermione says and kisses Harry's cheek. 

The Next Day

"Harry, Hermione come here!" Fred says. "What?" Harry says when he gets over. "We know what happened 2 nights ago." George says. "If you don't try our newest prank, mom will know too." Fred continues. "What do we have to do?" Harry and Hermione say at the same time. "All you have to do is hold hands and each eat one of these toffees." Fred says. "One….Two…THREE!" They say and eat the toffees. "O.k." Fred says holding back a grin. "Let go of each others hands." George says about to fall and start laughing. "Wha????" Harry and Hermione say as they try to pull their hands apart, but they were stuck!!!

****

cliffhanger!!

Bu Bu Bu Bum!!!!


	3. The Letter

Together Forever Chapter 3

Together Forever Chapter 3

__

I'm **so** sorry it took so long, I lost motivation to complete this story, but someone convinced me to finish it so, here it is, the long over do Together Forever Chapter 3!

"Well, I've gotta give them credit, they used a powerful charm on those toffees, you're gonna be stuck for about a year **IF **I can weaken the charm." Mrs. Weasley was saying to Harry and Hermione, while prodding their hands with her wand. 

"Mom, if you'll let us go to Hogwarts try to weaken it." Fred said.

"I don't believe I'm agreeing to this, but ok, Onetry." She said, knowing that they were the only ones that could do it.

Fred and George then ran up to their temporary room.

*2 Hours later*

"**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**" 

"We think this will do it." George said while holding out a bag of toffees after they walked downstairs. 

"One…..Two…..Three!" Harry and Hermione said while eating the toffee. 

" There! That should do it!" Fred said.

An owl then flew in.

Ron grabbed it and read the envolope.

"It says that it's to Fred and George." Ron said.

"Give me that!" Fred said as he snatched it, then both boy ran to their temporary room. "Let's read it." Fred said

**_Dear Mister Fred and George Weasley,_**

How is the plan to get Harry and Hermione going? Please let us know what you did soon, it better be good.

Signed,

Sirius and Lupin

Don't Ya Just HATE Cliffhangers J 

**__**


	4. The Train

Together Forever Chapter 4 

Together Forever Chapter 4

**__**

Here it is, Chapter 4!

"Harry, Get UP!"Hermione screamed in Harry Potter's ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed, thinking Voldemort was attacking

"We're gonna miss the school train!!!" Hermione yelled, pulling him away from the bed.

"Alright, where's Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"They're downstairs, hurry up!" Hermione says, starting to slip her shirt over her head. 

"WAIT!!!! How are we supposed to change our clothes?" Harry asked, blushing lightly.

"Ummmm, No clue." Hermione said, putting her clothes back since she wouldn't be able to change into them.

"Let's go downstairs." Harry said while blushing deeper.

"Stop blushing Harry, the Weasleys are gonna think we did something last night!" Hermione said, grinning devilishly.

"That makes her look so cute! Wait a minute, I can't think that about her!" Harry thought.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione shouted in his ear.

"Ok!" He shouted in hers.

They run downstairs packing Harry's trunk and Hermione's stuff. They see the Weasleys are outside and run over to them.

"What took so long?" Ron asked, not grinning.

"Harry wouldn't get up." Hermione said.

"Ummm, How are we supposed to change our clothes?" Harry asked, blushing badly.

"I don't know, maybe Dumbledore can help." Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Harry strangely.

A big black dog then walks over, grinning at Harry. It then transforms into a human.

"SIRIUS!!!!!!" Harry screams and hugs his grandfather tightly, with one hand.

"Harry, can't you even let go of your girlfriend's hand long enough to give me a proper hug?" Sirius said, grinning.

"Dumbledore told me to secretly escort you to Hogwart's. He's got a big surprise." Sirius said, laughing at Harry and Hermione's scarlet faces.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"Portkey will take us to the station, then we'll ride the train." Sirius awnsered.

"Ok, where is it?" Ron asked.

"Right here." Sirius said, pulling out a half moon shaped pendant.

"Oh my god! That's a Crescent Moon!!!" Hermione said, her eyes bulging.

"What's that?" Harry and Ron both asked at the same time.

"A very powerful and rare magical object, very few people can control it's power. Sirius must be a great wizard to control it, don't you ever read?" Hermione said matter of factly.

"Actually, Dumbledore is gonna transport us in 5, 4, 3, 2…" Sirius says, at 2 there is a bright flash.

"1"Sirius says, grinning as they were transported to their usual car.

"AWESOME!!!" Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione say.

"What's all the noise back here?" Draco Malfoy says, and walks in.

"SIRIUS!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"He faints.

"Obliverate!" Sirius says, erasing his memory.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Harry screams out.

"Well, I'm gonna read a book I found at the bookstore. It's about Quiditch." Harry says, grinning as he pulls it out and begins to read it.

"I'm reading 'History of Hogwarts, Revised Edition 4'" Hermione says.

Harry and Hermione sit down in one of the seats as Draco gets up.

"Hello my good friends." Draco says with his eyes glazed over as he walks out, chanting "I love Harry Potter.".

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Fred and George yell out.

"Leave him alone!!" Ginny says, then realizes what she just said and blushes

"I think Ginny has a little crushy!" Fred says grinning.

Everyone in the compartment starts to laugh.

"That's not even funny!" Ron says, barely suppressing a laugh.

"Hey guys, look." Sirius says, pointing at Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione are sitting up, Hermione's head resting on Harry's shoulder, Harry's head was resting on Hermione's head.

"Awwwwwwwww, that's so cute." Ginny says, smiling.

"Guys, they're asleep and I wanna tell you guys about me, Fred, George, Lupin, and everybody at Hogwart's except for Snape's plan." Sirius says, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Are you sure we can trust them?" says Fred

"Of course we can, well, the Crescent Moon allows you to read people's minds, and 2 people in this compartment think of each other alot." Sirius says, grinning from ear to ear.

"And we've got a long and elaborate plan to get them to go out." George continues.

Ron gasps, and walks out of the compartment, not looking at anyone.

"Oh no, if he's crying because of…."Sirius says.

"Harry will never go out with her if Ron isn't ok with it." George says.

"Well, it was obvious Ron liked her." Ginny says, feeling sorry for her brother.

"Why does she have to go out with Harry, and not me? I love her, but, now I know she will never be mine." Ron says, tears streaking down his face as he stands ontop of the train, about to jump to his death. 

"RON!! You can't kill yourself!" A voice says to him.

"Wha? Who is it?" Ron says.  
"ME!" Says a little furry animal.

"I'm a Celtica(I've heard this word before, but I forget where)

"WOW!! Those are only supposed to be myths!" Ron says, looking shocked.  
"We've gotta go and see Harry!" The Celtica says.  
"No, I hate him!" Ron says, looking extremely pissed off.  
"No you don't, you hate the fact that Hermione likes him instead of you." The Celtica says.  
"Whatever!" Ron says as he jumps.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Celtica says as it jumps after him.

****


End file.
